


Blaine/Puck manip (& icons)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Icons, M/M, Manip, Old work, Slash, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images and textures aren't mine. Manip is worksafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine/Puck manip (& icons)

  
[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Manips%20Again/?action=view&current=paine_2.png)  
**Icons:**  
[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Manips%20Again/?action=view&current=paine_icon_1.png) [](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Manips%20Again/?action=view&current=paine_icon_2.png)


End file.
